User talk:Crimsonchains/Building Up Tanks
The Deletion of Building up Tanks I made a page to help newcomers to the game of Dragon Age Origins to help anyone who doesn't know a good way to build up a tank for their party. I offered it for the 3 classes that are given such as Mage, Rogue and Warrior. Someone took it in strife and has set it up for deletion which there was no real cause for it to begin with. If anything they could of edit it and added their own fix to the page as it is allowed through the wiki website. Again I REPEAT I made this page for anyone who has become new to the game has no idea who wants information to a good tank build so I offered what I done to make such tanks in past. I see no reason for this page to be deleted at all. If anything they could of moved been preexisting already or changed it themselves. Crimsonchains (talk) 22:58, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Whether you think the article should stay or not on the wiki is not up to you nor up to me: it's up to the community, after consensus. As such, the deletion tag is there to open a discussion on whether the article should be deleted. Since you are the author of the page, it's fairly obvious you will not see a reason for the page to be deleted. Just because it's a candidate for deletion does not mean it will automatically get deleted. :Tank covers this for Dragon Age: Origins. We don't need two separate guides: it's redundant. If you wish to keep part of your article, then you must merge it yourself. No editor should feel the need to do it when you are the sole author of a guide. If you don't want to merge this article with the Tank guide, then this article may either be moved as a blog post, or in your userspace. :On reverting my edits: :* Signatures are not allowed on mainspace articles. :* The number of images per row for the gallery breaks the page on the default skin. :* The categories you have added are unlikely to have any other articles added to them (the categories are not tags). :As such, these have been reformatted. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 23:48, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough thing is somethings you pointed are are fair but a little less then to argue over or make a little big issue over if you really want the truth. As for the merge simple enough. Thing is first time I ever made something of this ideal to say the least so understand that I a still in the stages of understanding things here on the wiki other then looking things up that I may not of known. Although I will suggest this next time just contact someone and bring it to heir attention then before consider "Deleting" the page or service it up to be deleted. Trust me alot of people do this to upset others or they just simply don't like and so they just set it up to be removed immediately. I know that's not what your doing but for future reference and minor advice from one to another. but again slightly new to this so please forgive me but something I do look up are often not found even in wikis so it makes hard for others as well. With this being said what's done is done and what will happen will happen. Anyways thank you for letting me know of this and I will see what I can do to change this or merge it but best of luck to you and hope to talk to you again soon D-day. Enjoy your evening,day or afternoon where ever you happen to be :) Crimsonchains (talk) 00:05, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Also D-day pleasure to have met you sorry it is under poor terms but still all the same. Just so you know as well to be fair here that if you look at somethings not all things are always "Included" as well as you said yourself that it is up tot he original author to make them changes. But at is it I said my peace and wish you well D-day and best of luck on future wikis and know I will defiantly read some of what you may have to offer if it is in a game of my interest :) Till then Enjoy. Crimsonchains (talk) 00:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) One more thing then I will let it go. I removed the "Deletion" tag D-day to hear your point of why you chosen to add one on my page which I will not argue with you but not many people offer specifics to "Building Tanks" in games but thank you for now telling me as I said for future reference to save you the headaches why not contact the author of that page and do it there before deletion and possibly avoiding an issue that could drag out again just a small peice of advice for future heads up. Crimsonchains (talk) 00:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :No problem Crimsonchains. :] All edits done on the wiki will eventually be edited by other users, but you shouldn't feel it is done out of spite. Although it may be hard sometimes, you should assume good faith when an edit is made. :Deletion does not occur right away, unless there's an obvious reason it would (vandalism, test pages, spam, etc.) The tag is only there to propose a deletion, but it doesn't mean it gets permanently deleted either, as it is possible to restore the page if you want to keep it in your personal userspace (you must ask an administrator). If there's no reason given for deleting a page, it's unlikely to happen. There's a reason why the deletion tool is not given to every user. :In regards to me listing my edits, it was done so you can understand why they have been reverted, since you are new to wikis. :On contacting the author, I'll keep that in mind, although it's a bit hard when the page has not been edited solely by one person. I assume that you'd keep coming back to this page to see the deletion tag since you created the article, as it is very often the case. :The article can be to your userspace (e.g., "User:Crimsonchains/Building Up Tanks") or as a blog post so you can keep the content of the page, or even just on your userpage in the meantime. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::The article should at the very least be moved to a userspace. It's of such quality and poor linguistics that it's almost painful to read, for a page that is meant to be informative and concise like any other page on this wiki. Phylarion (talk) 20:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The page will be moved, there's no question regarding that. I was just waiting for a reply from Crimsonchains, and since s/he hasn't replied yet, I'll move it his/her userspace now. --'''D. (talk · ) 21:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC)